New Year Crisis
by christiefani
Summary: Krisis tahun baru Lucy membawanya dan Natsu menjalankan misi ketika mereka seharusnya bersenang-senang di malam tahun baru bersama nakama mereka. / "New year with new relationship, isn't bad at all." / New Year Fic! / Mind to RnR? :D


A/N : Waw O.o panjang sekali! Aku baru sadar! Hehe! Selamat tahun baru 2014! Aku tahu sih, emang belum, tapi, mengucapkan sedikit lebih cepat, why not? ;) Langsung saja! Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

**New Year Crisis**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran**

"_Tadaima_!" Mirajane melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung guild Fairy Tail dengan riangnya, sambil menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan yang terlihat cukup berat. Ia langsung menuju ke bar guild dimana beberapa gadis sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hei, Mira, banyak sekali belanjaanmu?" Lucy melihat ke arah Mira yang sedang merapihkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Tentu saja, besok kan 31 Desember, malam tahun baru! Akan ada pesta dan tentunya aku akan memasak banyak makanan!"

Lucy terdiam. Dia teringat sesuatu. Kalau besok tanggal 31 Desember.. Ah, ini gawat! Pemilik apartemennya akan menagih uang sewanya 3 hari lagi, sedangkan persediaan uang Lucy benar-benar tipis sekarang, tidak cukup untuk membayar uang sewanya.

Duh, sepertinya Lucy harus menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan bekerja.

Lucy berjalan lesu ke arah _request board_. Ah, Lucy menemukan misi yang cukup mudah, sepertinya. Menangkap seorang pencuri di Hargeon. Imbalannya.. cukup untuk membayar uang sewanya dan sisanya bisa Lucy belanjakan keperluan di apartemennya yang mulai habis. Ah, Lucy rasa misi ini pas untuk dikerjakannya sendiri. Lucy mengambil kertas permintaan itu dan membawanya ke bar guild.

"Mira," Lucy memanggil Mira pelan. Mira menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan senyuman hangat, lalu berganti tatapan bingung ketika pandangan matanya menangkap selembar kertas misi di tangan Lucy.

"Ada apa, Lucy?"

"Aku... Aku ambil misi ini," ucap Lucy berusaha tegas. Rasanya berat, dia ingin sekali mengikuti pesta tahun baru di guild ini, tapi.. dompetnya berkata lain (?).

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan ini mendekati tahun baru? Kau.. Tidak ikut pesta dong?"

Lucy mengangguk lemah dengan wajah yang terlihat agak murung.

"Tapi kenapa?" Mira meminta penjelasan. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu pikiran yang bersarang dalam kepala kuning Lucy.

"Keuanganku.. Benar-benar menipis, dan aku harus membayar uang sewaku 3 hari lagi.." Lucy tertunduk dan menatap sedih kertas misi di tangannya. Dia juga tidak mau, tapi.. Dari pada ia harus kehilangan tempat tinggal dan diusir dari sana? Lucy tidak mau membayangkannya.

Mira menatap Lucy dengan iba dan prihatin. Ingin sekali rasanya Lucy ikut dalam pesta itu.. Tapi Mira tidak bisa egois dan memaksakan kehendaknya kan?

"Baiklah.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Pulanglah secepatnya, semoga kau tetap bisa mengikuti pesta, ya.." Mira menepuk pundak Lucy pelan, berusaha menghibur Lucy, walaupun tatapannya tetap menunjukkan rasa prihatinnya.

"Terimakasih, Mira, aku pergi du–"

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu Dragneel menepuk pundak partnernya dengan ringan, cengiran cerianya tak luput dari wajah tampannya. Hah, dia belum tahu saja kalau partnernya ini sedang dalam keadaan yang berat.

"Eh, Natsu," Lucy tersenyum lemah pada Natsu. Melihat gelagatnya, Natsu menjadi curiga. Tidak biasanya gadis pirang di hadapannya ini begini.

"Ada apa, Luce? Kau tak terlihat ceria hari ini?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan ekspresi unyu (?) sekali.

"Eh? Ah, tidak, aku mau menjalankan misi."

"Misi? Kan besok malam tahun baru, kau tak ikut pesta?"

Lucy menggeleng, senyuman lemah masih terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa sih? Mendesak sekali sepertinya," Natsu heran. Benar-benar haruskah?

"Aku harus membayar uang sewa, sementara kondisi keuanganku sedang tidak terlalu baik.." Lucy tertunduk lagi.

"Emm.. " Natsu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaiamana kalau aku ikut?" Natsu kembali menampakkan senyuman lebarnya ke arah Celestial Mage itu.

"Eh?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa? Misinya tidak terlalu berat kok, tidak per–"

"Kita kan partner!" Natsu berusaha meyakinkan Lucy. Lucy terlihat sedikit merona karena perkataannya. Ah, untuk apa merona coba? Natsu kan mengatakan realita.

"E-Eh? Tapi sungguh, tidak perlu.. Kau kan mau ikut pesta tahun baru?"

"Hah, untuk apa ikut pestanya, rasanya kurang lengkap kalau kau tidak ikut, Luce!" Natsu menggembungkan pipinya sebal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain. Ah, Natsu, Lucy merona sekarang, kau tahu?

"Jadi, aku boleh ikut ya? Lagi pula aku rindu mengayunkan tinjuku dan menghajar orang!" Natsu kembali menampakkan seringai bodohnya.

Lucy masih terlihat berpikir. Ia agak ragu..

"Semua imbalan untukmu deh! Aku cuma mau membantu partnerku kok, niatku kan baik.." Natsu kembali memelas pada Lucy, membuat Lucy tambah tak tega.

"Ba-Baiklah.."

"Ah! Aku cari Happy dulu ya! Kau bersiaplah duluan!" Natsu berlari mencari Happy. Lucy melihat punggung Natsu yang semakin terlihat menjauh.

"Wah-wah.. Lihat, siapa yang sedang bahagia.." Mira menginterupsi senyuman Lucy yang baru saja memandang Natsu dengan nada menggoda. Lucy yang baru saja tersadar kalau ia senyam-senyum sendiri sedari tadi, menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ah! Aku mau pulang beres-beres saja, Mira! Sampai jumpa!" Lucy langsung pergi keluar guild dengan tergesa-gesa, hendak menuju apartemennya.

Mira menatap Lucy yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu guild. "Ah, asmara muda-mudi memang menarik!"

* * *

"_Gomen_, Natsu! Aku sudah terlanjur janji untuk menjalankan misi dengan Wendy dan Charle lebih dahulu!" Happy benar-benar merasa bersalah. Yah, lagi pula, mendadak sekali Natsu mengajaknya.

Raut wajah Natsu berganti agak kecewa. Ah, dia tidak bisa memaksa Happy kan?

"Hah, baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Lucy, _Jaa_," Natsu berbalik dan berlari ke arah apartemen Lucy.

* * *

"APAAA?!" Lucy berteriak kaget dan histeris dan heboh. Jadi.. Kali ini dia hanya menjalankan misi berdua Natsu saja? Sungguh tidak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Ada apa sih? Teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit, Luce!" Natsu tampak gusar dengan suara teriakan Lucy. "Ayo berangkat!"

Natsu tampak berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Lucy. Meninggalkan Lucy yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah merona.

Sesampainya di stasiun, mereka membeli tiket dan naik ke dalam kereta. Mereka menunggu di dalam kereta selama 15 menit, dan kereta pun melaju, meninggalkan stasiun itu dan Natsu yang memutih dan berteriak, "Aku tidak akan mau naik kereta lagi!".

* * *

"Hargeon!" Lucy keluar dari kereta dengan riang, sambil membantu menopang tubuh Natsu yang masih sempoyongan. "Haha, jadi ingat masa lalu.."

"Arrgh! Pokoknya aku tidak akan mau naik kereta lagi!"

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali," Lucy hanya _sweatdrop_. "_Na_, kita harus menemui orang yang mengirimkan permintaan ini dulu! Yosh! Demi uang sewa!"

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya kita selesai juga, tak kusangka akan selesai secepat ini.." Lucy dan Natsu berjalan beriringan di pusat kota Hargeon malam hari itu. Mereka baru saja mendapatkan imbalan mereka. Kini, mereka melewati deretan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang.

Kemudian mata Lucy menangkap sebuah jam tangan yang tengah dipajang di sebuah toko. Lucy berhenti sejenak di depan toko itu dan melihat jam tangan itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Natsu terus berjalan dan baru menyadari kalau Lucy sudah tertinggal di belakang, menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Lucy yang tengah melihat jam tangan itu. Ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Ada apa, Luce?"

"Ah, jam tangan ini bagus sekali, kira-kira berapa ya harganya?"

"Coba saja tanya," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy untuk memasukki toko itu.

"Ah, tak kusangka jam ini tidak terlalu mahal, cantik pula," Lucy terus menatap kagum jam tangan yang kini sudah melingkar dengan apik dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ya.. Itu cocok untukmu."

"Hehe, _arigatou_, Natsu!" Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ah, iya, malam ini kita akan mencari penginapan di sini atau langsung kembali ke Magnolia?"

"Umm.." Natsu nampak berpikir, lalu ekspresinya terihat yakin. " Kembali ke Magnolia saja ah, kan ada pesta tahun baru di guild, aku masih berharap kita bisa ikut!"

"Baiklah!" mereka berdua berjalan ke arah stasiun Hargeon, dan penderitaan Natsu kembali dimulai.

* * *

"Ugh, aku benar-benar tidak mau naik kereta lagi!" Natsu masih nampak memutih. Lucy yang kelihatannya sudah lelah rasanya tidak sanggup kalau harus memapah Natsu sampai ke guild.

"Maaf, Natsu, tapi aku rasa aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk memapahmu sampai ke guild kalau begini," Lucy tampak memutar otak lagi. Ah, lebih baik mereka beristirahat dulu di Taman Magnolia yang letaknya berada di dekat stasiun Magnolia. "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu di Taman Magnolia?"

Natsu menghela nafas berat. "Terserah kau saja, Luce."

Lucy dengan susah payah memapah Natsu sampai ke Taman Magnolia yang cukup ramai karena ada festival malam tahun baru. Mereka mencari kursi taman yang kosong, tapi semua kursi rasanya sudah penuh karena ramai pengunjung. Akhirnya, mereka menuju ke arah perbukitan yang berada di dalam Taman Magnolia, jauh dari keramaian, karena festival berada di Taman Magnolia bagian luar.

"Nah, duduk dulu di sini," Lucy membantu Natsu duduk di atas rerumputan. "Aku mau beli gulali dulu, kau mau?"

"Tidak," Natsu malah menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap kanvas hitam pekat yang tampak cerah malam ini karena butiran permata langit dapat terlihat jelas.

* * *

"Hei, sudah baikan?" Lucy kembali sambil memakan sebuah(?) gulali berwarna merah muda.

"Jauh lebih baik daripada tadi," Natsu masih tetap menengadah ke atas.

"Ck, aku ingin membeli kembang api, tapi habis," Lucy menggerutu sendiri sambil tetap memakan gulalinya.

"Kau mau lihat kembang api dari sini?"

"Yup!"

Natsu menembakkan apinya ke arah langit dan membentuk kembang api yang indah. Lucy menatap kembang api yang dibuat Natsu dengan mata berbinar karena senang. Natsu menengok ke arah Lucy dan melihat wajah bahagianya yang begitu manis. Ia sempat terpaku sejenak. Sampai Lucy menyadari, pemuda di sampingnya ini tengah menatapnya, Lucy juga menoleh dan menatap Natsu yang tengah menatapnya, dan wajahnya seketika memerah.

"A-Ada apa kau melihatku begitu?" Lucy tergagap karena gugup dipandangi begitu oleh Natsu.

"Aaa.. Tidak," Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan semburat merah samar-samar yang tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam. '_Habisnya kau manis, sih_,' batin Natsu dalam hati.

Lucy berpura-pura melihat jam tangan barunya. Dan ia terkejut, ketika sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12.

"Natsu! Sudah jam setengah 12! Cepat! Kita bisa ketinggalan pesta itu!"

* * *

"Syukurlah pestanya belum selesai!" Lucy menghela nafas ringan sambil tersenyum. Suara hingar-bingar keramaian terdengar jelas sampai keluar bangunan guild. Mereka membuka pintu guild dan melihat semuanya tengah berdansa dengan alunan musik yang lembut. Uh-Eh, semua punya pasangan.

Mereka berjalan ke arah bar guild dan menemukan Mirajane yang tengah sibuk mengambil pesanan.

"Hei, kalian pulang tepat waktu sepertinya," sambut Mirajane ramah dengan kedipan mata kanannya.

"Hehe, pesta dansa _ne_?" Lucy mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar.

"Yup, bergabunglah, ini menyenangkan," Mirajane mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke seluruh penjuru guild. "Bahkan, kami khusus mengundang Jellal juga."

"Wow, lihat, Erza dan Jellal memang tampak serasi!" Lucy juga menatap pasangan Jellal dan Erza yang tengah berdansa. "Hah, jangan ganggu mereka, mereka terpisah dalam waktu yang lama."

"Berdansalah, Lucy."

"Haha, jangan bercanda, Mira! Aku tidak punya pasangan," Lucy terkekeh pelan.

"Pria di sebelahmu?" Mira mengerling jahil sambil menunjuk Natsu yang hanya duduk diam sambil melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berdansa bersama pasangan mereka.

"J-Jangan bercanda, Mira!" Lucy berusaha untuk tertawa, walaupun wajahnya sudah merona.

"Luce."

"Apa, Natsu?"

"Mau berdansa?"

Lucy sempat lupa caranya untuk bernafas. Pria di sebelahnya mengajaknya untuk berdansa? Lucy bingung harus menerimanya atau tidak.

"Mau tidak?"

Perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy kembali sadar. "Ba-Baiklah," Lucy menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah yang benar-benar terlukis dengan begitu jelas.

"Ayo!" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Lucy menerima uluran tangannya. Lucy pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

Mereka pun turun ke lantai dansa sambil menikmati alunan musik lembut yang menjadi pengiring. Lucy pikir, Natsu mungkin sudah sedikit mahir akibat latihan dansa sewaktu Magical Ball, tapi perkiraannya salah.

Kaki Lucy yang malang, kembali jaadi korban.

"Ouch! Natsu! Kakiku!" Lucy tampak meringis kesakitan ketika Natsu sesekali menginjak kakinya tanpa sengaja. Natsu hanya mampu nyengir bersalah.

"Hehehe, _gomen_, Luce, aku kan tidak mahir," Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal. "Ugh, kau memang selalu bodoh!" Lucy meninggalkan Natsu yang masih nyengir bersalah ke arah bar guild. "Mira, aku pulang dulu ya, aku lelah, aku rasa aku akan beristirahat."

"Baiklah," Mira menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh sejenak ke arah Lucy sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Jaa_," Lucy mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar dari guild.

Natsu yang melihat kepergian Lucy dengan tatapan heran pun menyusul Lucy keluar dari guild.

* * *

"Aah, masih 5 menit sebelum tahun berganti," Lucy membawa kantung belanjaan, keluar dari sebuah minimarket. Mungkin ia membeli sedikit persediaan makanan dan beberapa bungkus makanan instan. "Malas pulang ah," Lucy malah berjalan ke arah taman dekat minimarket tersebut dan duduk sejenak di atas ayunan. Ia meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di sebelah ayunannya dan mengayunkan pelan ayunan itu.

"Hei, maaf Luce, soal kakimu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," suara Natsu menginterupsi ketenangan Lucy. Lucy menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hah.. Lupakan saja, Natsu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok," Lucy kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Natsu duduk juga di atas ayunan di sebelah ayunan Lucy.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Mencari ketenangan.. Mungkin?"

"Huh, ayo kita buat pesta dansa kita sendiri!"

Lucy menoleh dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah Natsu. "P-Pesta dansa kita sendiri?"

"Yup!" Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy dan membawanya berdiri dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Lucy dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam tangan mungil Lucy.

Lucy sendiri? Meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Natsu, sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Dansa mereka diiringi hening sambil sesekali terdengar suara hewan malam. Dan tiba-tiba, mereka berhenti ketika sesuatu di langit tampak bersinar dan bergerak.

"Huh? Kembang api? Tapi tidak ada suara ledakannya? Dan Cuma 1?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Bukan, bintang jatuh," Lucy lalu memejamkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya seperti orang berdoa.

"Luce? Kau ngapain sih?"

"Hah? Membuat permohonan, tentu saja!" Lucy kembali teringat. Ia menatap jam tangannya. "Wah, pukul 12 tepat!"

"Hei, memangnya apa permohonanmu?"

"Ih, kepo(?)," Lucy menatap Natsu sinis.

"Ih, aku kan cuma mau tahu saja," Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendengus sebal.

"Huh.. Aku harap tahun ini banyak keberuntungan untukku.. Dan tahun ini aku bisa bertemu orang yang ditakdirkan untukku.."

"Huh? Untuk apa kau mencari orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu?"

"Maksudku jodoh, Natsu.."

"Iya, untuk apa mencari orang itu? Bukankah orang itu sekarang ada di hadapanmu?" Natsu tersenyum bangga sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang membuat Lucy tercengang.

"Ma-Maksudmu apa, Natsu?"

"Huh, jodohmu kan aku, Luce!"

Dan betapa bodohnya Natsu, ia tak sadar bahwa ucapannya membuat Lucy luar biasa salah tingkah.

Dari sekian banyak bintang di langit, hanya ada 1 bintang yang jatuh dan bisa mengabulkan impianmu. Hal ini sama seperti pria. Ada banyak pria yang ada di muka bumi ini, tapi hanya ada 1 pria yang bisa mengabulkan semua impian Lucy, Natsu Dragneel, pemuda yang _jatuh_ padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

"Ku dengar, kau menghabiskan malam sisa malam tahun barumu bersama Natsu, _ne_ Lucy?"

"Hehe, begitulah Mira."

"Bagaimana?" Mira mengerling jahil.

"Tidak buruk, aku pikir malam tahun baru bersama Natsu, tidak buruk juga."

"Huh? Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa dengan Natsu?"

"Hehe, tidak kok, Mira," Lucy berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Hanya saja.. _New year with new relationship, isn't bad at all_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT BENERAN

* * *

Bagaimana? _Gomen _jika abal... Baiklah, mohon reviewnyaa


End file.
